snow stories
by BBC-fixed
Summary: I was inspired by snow, so there are 4 ficlets with snow themes
1. space husbands

Spock had grew up with stories of earth, he'd been multiple times, but the earth his mother described was different. The earth that held her smile, held her songs, held a part of her heart (and part of his) wasn't one he'd ever really seen. He'd seen embassays, seen Starfleet, seen cramped dorms and bustling boardings. But the soft gardens, singing birds, shining stars, he'd never truly seen.

The first time he stops in snow is with Jim (his mother had become used to Vulcan heat and even her nostalgia couldn't melt the cold) snowflakes on his eyelashes, as Jim turns his head to the sky and sticks his tounge out, a smile engrained in his eyes. He'd asked the purpose of this, whilst keeping his eyes soft. Jim had laughed and tugged him onward, into the warmth of a building.

Then on a foriegn planet with snow so deep even he was struggling with traversing it, Jim had laughed had shook his head causing snow to fly from his hair. He found a branch and wrote his name, it was a tactic he'd seen Jim use before. It was for the ensigns, for the officers, his worry never left his crows feet. But it had the desired trick, and suddenly instead of frustration and worry the officers laughed. He gripped his hands, not because he wished to kiss him, but to help the warmth circulate (even he wasn't convinced by himself).

The first time he was hit by a snowball it wasn't aimed at him, but years of protecting a selfless heroic captain had trained him. He swiftly moved Jim out of the way, taking the snowball to the chest. Jim laughed so hard his face was pink from blushing, and Bones who was complaining of the cold, and the flus he'd have to deal with was glaring at Checkov. For a brief moment backtracked by Jims laughter everyone paused, concerned that he'd take it wrong. Instead he merely nodded to Chekov and with an eyebrow raised asked "are you encouraging reflex tests?"

Staring at the snowman (snowvulcan came the Jim voice in his head) he couldn't help but feel proud of humanity. To take something so dangerous, something so wild and fearful, to turn it to this, to this amusement. To play in something that could harm them, Humans were stronger (and more reckless) than many gave them credit for. Jim (his second favourite human (his Mother would be proud he even had favourites)) was especially strong, currently etching in a sloped eyebrow on the face. When Jim turned to him to ask what he thought, he offered his fingers, basking in the sunshine smile he was gifted in return. Later Amanda would recieve a image of Spock standing beside a snow counter part and she would frame it.

Snow became a tradition almost, they would step out with boots on. Jim would tilt his head to the sky and smile, Spock would tighten his scarf. And as they walked Spock would 'save' Jim from possible dangerous icy spots. Jim would smile and bump into him, and comment on the snowflakes on his clothes "got to get you out of them when we get home! wouldn't want you getting too cold" And as they watched the snow fall gently, holding mugs of hot drinks Spock could finally see the earth his mother told stories of. Soft, gentle and full of people so strong.


	2. Garashir

Garak hated it, the white rain that got in his face, made him cold, made his clothes wet the second any heat was applied. He hated the stupid snow, the blinding, wet, freezing cold. So why was he here? Watching with Julian through the window at the snow? He had plenty of things he could be doing, plenty they could be doing together.

In truth he had missed this Julian, the kind with the boyish smile and excited eyes. The man who talked too fast and rocked on his feet, and if watching this cold cold percipitation made him smile, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Why he went outside even he doesn't understand, something about Julians contagious smile? Something about the way he grabbed his hand? A fear that Julian would get too cold? Possibly a combination of all those reasons and more, and he had to admit Julians promise of warm drinks and even warmer kisses was a good motivator.

Being on Earth this time of year was a coincidence, Julian had buisness, and so therefore Garak found some for himself. On the station it was cold, on Cardassia it was warmth so familiar it ached. And on Earth with Julian he was walking through slush, holding a hand wrapped in layers of wool. The trees were bare, the river flowed slower, the only flowers alive were stubborn little things.

Julian had a route he had planned, through some gardens guarenteed to be empty (Cardassians were still not on the best foot with humanity (espically the 'ex spy')) Thankfully the pathways in the garden were paved with solar panels designed to heat up and discourage snow, so he wasn't trudging anymore. "The birds still migrate for winter, despite weather control meaning they could easily live here year round, somethings can't be rewirred!" Julian was happily explaining migration to Garak who only ever knew exile.

Flowers were pointed out and named, warm cider was bought, and Julian demanded on making a small snow sculputer (he said it wasn't Garak but there was something suspiciously like ridges on it) And then on the way home, Garak maybe complained more than was warrented, in the hopes of extra sympathy and kisses. He maybe took it too far saying "and you know these old bones don't work well with the cold" making Julian almost spill his drink from laughter.

True to his word though, Julian dutifully helped Garak de-layer, breathed into his fingers, kissed his face. Maybe the snow wasn't so bad, if it meant Garak got to sit lounging with blankets around him, with Julian sitting on his lap, warming him up with kisses. Maybe snow wasn't that bad after all.


	3. Cherik

On days like these, the kind with a soft blanket of snow and more falling from above it's easy to remember. Remember the times before their own hair turned to snow, or nothing at all (Erik can almost hear Charles scoffing at that) There's something particularly sweet about today though, about them in Charles office curled together on a sofa watching the snowdrops fall as though dancing.

If they focused they could hear the children laughing as they threw snowballs, and the sounds below of dinner being made. But here, together, warm and happy they hear only each other, feel only the gentle rise and fall of their chests. It's idealic, beautifully so, Charles had brought a book, abandoned now on the table as he just rested. Erik was humming something familiar, hand stroking Charles shoulder.

Hours could pass like this, in quiet, muted warmth a direct opposite to the weather. And now they were older they let it, no more hard as ice, no more storm clouds with rain. Just soft gentle snow, floating together, joining up together to make something so beautiful. As they got older, wiser (some would argue) they got softer too. Past pains dulled, the icy touch turned warm. They'd healed both together and apart, part of a school, part of a family.

Tomorrow would come, and with it would come the complications they are forgetting. The tense tender way Erik would celebrate Hunnaka, the cold and flu season, the snow to be moved so Charles could go outside again. Tomorrow would come, but they'd be okay. They'd been okay so far, and blanketed by snow, or blanketed in woolen blankets they'd survive.


	4. Christine, Nyota

Snow always made Christine on edge, she didn't express it just like Bones did, more handing out warm clothes and less swearing. Nyota knew this, and it was understandable, Christine had came back to their room exhausted more than enough times due to cold inflicted illnesses. So when Nyota was part of the landing party on a world so cold they would only beam down directly into the building, and weren't permitted to leave, Christine was worried. Missions went well more often than not, but a ice planet with no escape from the negotiation building made her nervous.

So Nyota had let her pile her with a thermos of coffee, let her give her a lecture on the begining signs of hyperthermia and even went as far as wearing the trouser version of her uniform (it was that or thermal tights and the trousers fitted her well) And standing in the transport room she gave Christine a thumbs up and blew a kiss.

The negotiations went well, the talks were friendly and formal, and everything went to plan and quicker than expected. Nyota translated perfectly, watched as Jim talked, and then before they beamed up they were taken on a tour of the building. It was beautiful, smooth walls insulating them from the cold, low ceilings and tapestries filled with history. The tour ended in dome shaped room with glass for walls, thick but see through, shaped so the snow never settled on it. It was a religious place they were told, to some it was a reminder of all they were given, to some it was a reminder of all they stood to lose. A glass monument to how fragile they could be, snow whipping around outside, the landscape untouched (underground was the only safe way to travel) it was beautiful.

After asking and explaining she was allowed to take a holo of it, of the snow pelting down, the ground thick with it, whatever water frozen in strange sculptures caused by the wind. She knew it was a better memento for Christine than any of them getting sick (which was what normally happened) The hosts were happy she seemed interested in their culture, explaining the technique to make the glass, how to shape the dome properly. She translated the stories to an eager Kirk and interested Spock, watching out of the corner of her eyes as the ensigns gazed out in awe.

When she beamed back on board Christine and Bones were there, immedietly on them like worried parents. Feeling skin, checking heartrates and asking questions. When satisfied they were all well they were sent to change immedietly, and Christine followed her. In their rooms Christine was obviously still nervous (hypothermia couldn't be diagnosed instantly) and Nyota tried her best to calm her. Told her of the history, of the art, then finally of the dome, showed her the holo and watched as her girlfriend melted.

"It's beautiful Nyota!" moving closer to the holo image she marveled at the brillance of design, and how the room seemed built with safety in mind. Nyota took this chance to scoop her into a hug, laughing gently as Christine blushed. "You're beautiful!" Nyota said laughing as the blush deepened "Even when you're worried like a mother hen!"

Christine rolled her eyes and was about to remind her of the countless times she had double shifts due to ice and snow. "You care so much, it's one of the things I love about you" the words took the argument out of her, and she couldn't help but curl closer. Then she began pushing Nyota back "However!" she stated firmly as though she wasn't waddling backwards still hugging her giggling girlfriend "I don't want you getting sick!" cutting off potential arguments by tipping them onto the bed "so we should cuddle for heat! and we shouldn't get up until we need to eat"

They pulled the blankets over them, curling into each other and talking about everything. Christine asked questions of the negotiations and told her of Bones irratability whilst they were gone. And Nyota laughed along, talking about the art and what they would eat tonight, even tickling Christine to get her to agree to putting marshmallows in their hot chocolate. And then they just lay together kissing occasionally, the weight of the day making them drowsy, they could eat after a nap.


End file.
